


两情相悦，仙道永昌

by mairrnad



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 修仙, 双修, 咕哒 - Freeform, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairrnad/pseuds/mairrnad
Summary: 春宵苦短，莫说无关的话，莫做无关的事。





	两情相悦，仙道永昌

始皇帝下半身的布料仅仅能最低限度地覆盖住耻骨，他是两千两百年仙秦的统治者，不需要性器，不需要毛发，因此在那紧身衣下并不会凸显出不雅的形状，无论是男性的隆起还是女性的缝状深陷，也不会有毛发从紧身衣料的边缘钻出来。

立香在问到始皇帝这件事时，意外地并没有得到妲己同样的下场。那位王只是挑了挑眉，比起天子的怒火，更像是一种接地气的看弱智生物的无语与震惊。她怀疑始皇帝要不是出于皇家威仪，或许还会脱口而出一句汝是不是智障。

“汝是不是智障？”始皇帝一抖翅膀，带起一阵仙风，把立香掀了个跟头。

立香在头着地之前向后一撑来了个三连翻，稳稳落地，始皇帝的眼神从迷惑变成了钦佩。

抱着想再看一次杂技的心态，始皇帝的半边翅膀蠢蠢欲动，立香向前一扑把仙人的翅膀按了回去，打了个响指，跟少女穿着相似的乌发碧眼的男孩从床底爬了出来。

“以令咒之名，ruler，在24小时内限制行动。”

两道红光一齐亮起，始皇帝瞟了一眼以锁链的形态在脖子上缠绕了一圈的红光。

藤丸从后面紧搂住始皇帝，脸埋在九天玄鸟的羽毛上，赤发的少女蹲了下来，研究起了嬴政的腿间。

她把藏青色的布料往下拉扯，露出了一片光洁美好的肌体，平坦，莹润，没有阳具，没有阴蒂，没有狭长的阴唇，想再往下面看，但是紧身衣的弹性过好，被拨到下面的布料拧在一起，紧紧地勒在耻骨的正中，挡住了，怎么扯也拨不到一边。

两条水银缎带降了下来，降到立香脸前，伸到了腿缝间，在微微变化下端口竟有了爪子的形状，夹住布料。

立香瞬间面红耳赤，藤丸松开了手，倒退一步，没想到令咒对于仙人的限制行动并没有作用，全身心都是对于凌迟的畏惧。

九天玄鸟嗤笑了一声，水银瞬间向两边发力，把禁锢扯破，形似阴阜的柔软部位已经被勒得微微发红。

始皇帝把一侧被弄乱的长发顺到了耳后，面色平淡地站在那里。

“要是顶着大不敬的死罪也有想做的事情，朕允了。莫要让朕等得太久。”

“情与欲并不是羞耻，朕只是不需要罢了。”

 

立香脱了上衣，解开胸罩，始皇帝看着少女下半身裙子、长丝袜、靴子俱在、上半身光着膀子的豪放模样，觉得既新奇，又性感。少女走近一步，仰脸望着九五至尊的仙人。

“陛下，先接吻。”

“唔姆，准了。”

“您蹲下来点。”

赤发的女孩并不具备细腻雪白的肌肤，一道道深棕色的疤像蜈蚣一样爬在锁骨上，肩膀瘦削而窄，小小的肩头线条方正凌厉，不像个魔法师，像个战士。

是人类最后的也是最坚强的御主的身躯。

始皇帝在床上坐了下来，让立香坐在他腿上。

 

接吻的时候羽翼张开了，把女孩包围在了里面。

 

男孩也把上衣脱掉，长裤把青春期少年特有的修长线条全部勾勒了出来。他爬上床，从后面搂住了始皇帝。

和少女亲完后，仙人回头轻吻上男孩的嘴唇。

这些是怎么来的？在喘气的间隙，长而利的指甲轻点在贯穿男孩前胸的疤痕上，始皇帝轻轻地问。

与情与欲无关的事，陛下不需要知道。

要是朕当时在……

慢慢的，声音也渐渐暗不可闻了起来，窸窸窣窣的动静，又夹杂着些许叹息和轻笑，倒像是咬耳根子的闺房密语。

陛下，要关灯吗？

莫要做无关的事，两具青春期的身体一前一后贴上来的时候，仙人低声回应。比起经过重重磨难的少年御主们，九天玄鸟的肉体反而更加纤细柔软，鸟的骨架是空心的，在那之上，覆盖着一层薄薄的肉和羽毛，每一寸的肉摸上去都有着微微的凉意，像被丝绸锦缎包裹。

藤丸终于找到了一个小小的入口，一个生殖腔的开口。他把手指放进去的时候，听到了一声好似鸟叫的小小的啾鸣。

少年的手是粗糙的，密布着一道道细小的口子和老茧，触碰冰凉顺滑的骨肉时，反而增加了对方的反应。指腹的茧子磨着通道内部的软肉，剩下四指握住阴户，轻轻按压。

稍微亵玩了一会儿，房间里都能听到手指搅弄时的潮湿动静。

“陛下，可以了吗？”

仙人已经不说话了。

他侧卧着在床上躺下，男孩已经把手指拿了出来，立香也躺了下来，头靠着始皇帝的胸口，以一个眷恋的姿态被他拥在怀中。小男孩御主依旧是从后面抱着仙人，搂住他的翅膀，搂住他的蝶翼，搂住他在这个人间世的肉体，仙人把一条腿抬高了点，手向后握住少年人的性器。

即使小心翼翼，尖尖的长指甲还是会时不时地刮擦到柱身，跟直通天灵感的激爽相比，这点疼痛几乎微乎其微，反而增加了“与玄鸟交配”这一过分狎昵的认知。

藤丸把自己的性器试探性地放进入口时，翅膀抖动了。

男孩赶紧安抚住那宝蓝色的柔软羽毛，把手伸进肩胛骨上和双翼相连的温热部分，细细抚摸，直到翅膀不再有张开的态势，但还是微微地颤抖着。如果是人类，肩膀颤抖的姿态并不会明显，但那层层叠叠的华贵羽毛就像细流一样，一点一滴的动情都会被放大、捕捉。

啾鸣，呜咽，滑腻动静。

万籁俱寂的夜晚，两千二百八十三年以来的第一次交媾，几乎说是处子也不为过。水从玄鸟的身体里流了出来，起初是点点滴滴，在交合处溅出透明粘液，打湿了羽毛，后来开始难以控制地不停地流，立香把手伸到两个人交合的地方，摸到一把冷冷的水。

藤丸突然退出了，小心翼翼地托扶着玄鸟摆出背后式的姿势。

突然的暂停让那人愣住了，下意识地回头寻找御主在哪里。

他的头翅微微翕动，蝶翼流淌起靛色华彩，与抹额交相辉映，仿佛一对巨大的复眼，在白炽灯下凝视着，脆弱而煽情。

重新接纳小男孩御主的性器的时候，立香吻上了始皇帝的脖子，在他被男孩带上两千年来首次的情欲之巅时，握住他的手，抚摸他的羽毛，给他一个吻，给他一点依靠。

少女的吻滚烫。

裁定者的舌头冰凉。

 

陛下为什么要回应我们的召唤。

男孩搂着嬴政的腰，小孩子的火热身体和微凉的仙人之躯紧贴在一起，那人银白色夹杂着靛青的长发乱糟糟地蹭在自己肚子上，本来该是九天玄鸟、千古一帝，在仙气缭绕中长发轻拂，光轮转动，宝相威严。

春宵苦短，莫说无关的话……

感受到失神的时刻越来越多，仙人抓住了最后的神智清明，将金丹从丹田中托出，全身真元运过三个周天，在与藤丸的交合到达最紧密的时候，吻住了立香，打开了紫府。

神识轰然而出。

两千年的大道，蓬莱岛的山海，冥冥之中的声音响彻紫府，隔着千年的时光夹杂在一起，难以分辨，晦暗不清。

少年御主们平生第一次体验房中术，与千年道行的鼎炉双修，神识经不住这么过载的传输，唯有在最后的最后的一点清明，能看清鸿蒙之中的一点亮色，是一片风吹麦浪。

那是一个晴天。

 

“天子大人，那是什么？”

地平线上浮出巨大的月亮，以几乎将整个大地吞没的态势逼近着，玄鸟牵住幼童的手，等待着两千年的永生的终结。

他想起了一些故人，想起自己送走的老臣，想起肉身死亡前为求永生连水银都能吞下的狼狈，想起阿房宫坠落之前，那是一个晴天，白日昭昭，大道分明，全世界最后也是最坚强的人类御主站在广阔无际的金黄麦浪中，向天空凝视着。


End file.
